


Важная миссия

by Drist_Oren



Category: Captain America (Comics), Invaders (Marvel), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: Баки должен провести отвлекающий маневр
Kudos: 3





	Важная миссия

— Почему я должен это делать? — спросил Баки. — У Торо получилось бы гораздо лучше.  
— Торо не может, — сказал Стив и показал на Торо, щеки и уши которого все еще пылали румянцем. — К тому же, ты у нас главный эксперт по женщинам... — Намор демонстративно скрестил руки на груди, — ...после Намора.  
Баки тут же представил Намора в платье и покатился со смеху.  
— Ладно, — согласился Баки и выхватил у Стива стопку одежды. — Я всех очарую.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — сказал Стив и подмигнул Джиму, который потрепал Торо по плечу.  
Баки нужен был для отвлекающего маневра. Отвлекать надо было немецкого майора, но проблема была в том, что отвлечь его могло только одно: симпатичные девушки.  
— Я, конечно, мечтал об этом, но в несколько другой ситуации, — сказал Баки, выуживая из стопки одежды бюстгальтер. — Где вы это раздобыли?  
Намор снова демонстративно скрестил руки на груди.  
— Ай-яй, Сабби, — засмеялся Баки. — Она отдала его добровольно?  
В конце концов, Намору пришлось помогать Баки одеваться, ибо познания того в женщинах пока не распространялись на женское нижнее белье: Баки еще не исполнилось семнадцать. В какой-то момент Джим вывел Торо из комнаты: когда взгляд того слегка остекленел при виде Баки, которому Намор помогал разобраться с поясом для чулок.  
— Слава богу, хоть трусы мои собственные! — сказал Баки радостно и, судя по виду, он получал от процесса удовольствие. — Ай, щекотно! — это Намор запихивал в надетый на Баки бюстгальтер носовые платки.  
В целом, блузка и юбка сидели на мальчишеской фигуре Баки неплохо. Парик раздобыть им не удалось, поэтому короткие волосы Баки спрятали под платок, выцепив из-под него слегка отросшую каштановую челку. Процесс нанесения макияжа несколько затянулся.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты выглядел как продажная девица, — проворчал Намор, хмуро глядя на лицо Баки. — Хорошо, что у тебя от природы густые темные ресницы.  
Стив выглядел задумчивым.  
В итоге, они ограничились минимумом, и Баки в сопровождении Стива и Намора, хохоча, вывалился из комнаты, цокая каблуками сорокового размера. Джим и Торо подняли на него взгляды от карты, разложенной на столе.  
— Ну не красавица ли я?! — воскликнул Баки и пару раз обернулся вокруг своей оси.  
— Вау, — сказал Торо и снова покраснел.  
— Над походкой еще работать и работать, — отрезал Намор. — Будешь ходить как солдафон — всех распугаешь.

Баки, не будь он Баки, первым делом очаровал всех местных девушек, потом всех солдат, а у майора просто не было шансов. Баки сидел за столиком и кокетливо хлопал ресницами, с деланным восхищением слушая героические рассказы о борьбе с подлыми партизанами. Майор периодически прерывался на полуслове и следил за тем, как Баки водит пальцем по запотевшей стенке стакана с пивом.  
Все прошло идеально, тихо и никто ничего не заметил. Стив с портфелем под мышкой поджидал Баки неподалеку от входа в таверну. Наконец, шелестя юбками, выбежал Баки: улыбаясь от уха до уха и держась за опухающую щеку.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Стив.  
— Я поцеловал Грету на прощание!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF 2014


End file.
